Four Days Grace
When Kaitlin gets cursed, she only has four days to free herself from the curse before she is struck with bad luck for the rest of her life. Episode Summary Albert is busy in his lair, mixing up a new potion in his cauldron. While taking a bite out of a turkey sandwich, he orders George to bring him the final ingredient. Albert adds it and now knows that his spell is complete. With this spell, he can give people bad luck. He wonders who he should test it on. He spots Kaitlin walking down the street and has a great idea on who to test it on. Albert zaps Kaitlin and laughs evilly. Kaitlin wonders what she just got hit with. That's when she gets hit by a car. In the hospital, Kaitlin's parents are concerned with how she got in this accident. The doctor isn't exactly sure, but the injury is very severe. Kaitlin's mom starts crying. Kaitlin can't believe this accident even happened. That's when a nurse comes in with hot soup and spills it all over Kaitlin. In turn, this makes Kaitlin fall out of the bed into a nearby wheelchair, which then rolls out of the room, down the stairs, out the hospital door, and into the busy road, where Kaitlin is now hit by a city bus. Kaitlin begins to cry, wondering what is going on. Albert is watching all of this from a wizard glass and he can't believe how well this is working. George feels kind of bad because he can't imagine how expensive that hospital bill is going to be. Kaitlin consults Emma, because after that St. Patrick's Day incident, she thinks she might have some answers. Emma said that was all just pure coincidence so maybe that's what's happening right now. Kaitlin says she's had two other times where everything was pure coincidence also so maybe it's just a third time. That's when a vase falls onto Kaitlin's head. Emma thinks her sister, Leah, did that. But it wasn't. That's when a dog comes up and bites Kaitlin's leg. Then another bus hits Kaitlin. Emma wonders how a bus just passed through her house without leaving any damage. Kaitlin now tries consulting the priest at the local church. The priest isn't sure why she consulted him because he has no knowledge on this "bad luck" and "curse" thing, unless God is angry at her for some reason. Kaitlin feels this meeting was useless. As she leaves the church, the church bus hits her. Kaitlin's next resort is Melvin. Melvin knows exactly what's going on. His evil brother, Albert, has concocted a spell that brings about bad luck. It'll take four days to cure it, unless you want to be stuck with bad luck for the rest of your life. Kaitlin certainly doesn't want that. She realizes it's been three days so she needs to cure it fast. She wonders if Melvin can do anything about it. Melvin unfortunately has no curing spells at this time, but she gives her a map, leading to somebody who does. Kaitlin finds herself on the mountain where Katie slayed the dragon. On the very top of the mountain is a little shack. Inside is a female looking wizard nurse. She introduces herself as Helena the Healer. She cures people of all curses. Kaitlin knows she's at the right place. She needs a four day curse cured. Helena knows exactly whose been behind that spell. She cures Kaitlin with a snap of her fingers. Kaitlin is relieved knowing that she's cured. She thanks Helena a bunch and heads back down. On her way down, she is hit by a trolley. She knows that one was just coincidence and she should really look where she's walking on the street. Production Information * There is CGI used in the episode, but it is hardly noticeable * A stunt double is used for the wheelchair scene * Helena the Healer is played by Ashley Tisdale Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the rock band Three Days Grace * Albert's turkey sandwich cravings from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" are seen once again * The ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''final boss remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Albert is observing Kaitlin's curse * Kaitlin recalls Emma's bad luck from "Green With Envy" * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" and "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" * Kaitlin goes to the mountain from "The Story About Katie" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles